2020 Kearney, Nebraska tornado
These pictures are of: 1- Very High end EF3 damage in eastern Kearney. 2- The EF5 destroying a neighborhood when the 322 mph winds were recorded. EF5 damage occured here. 3- The tornado at High End EF2 intensity in the outskirts of Buda. 4- The tornado shortly after touchdown about to cross the Lincoln highway at EF0 intensity. 5- High end EF2 damage in Western Buda, 4 miles from downtown Kearney. 6- Catastrophic EF5 damage in central Kearney. High end EF3 damage in New Orleans in Februry 2017.png Moore EF3.jpeg Monticello EF5.jpg Central Louisiana EF0.png Aurora tornado damage June 2009.jpg EF5 tornado damage example.jpg The Kearney, Nebraska tornado was one of the most destructive and costly tornadoes ever recorded in the United States of America. It was incredibly photogenic and altered through many shapes and sizes. Miraculously, no fatalities occured. However, numerous injuries occurred with this particular tornado. Along with that, this tornado had monstrous windspeeds that exceeded 320 mph(322). Here is the story of the Kearney, Nebraska tornado, November 13, 2020. The tornado touched down at approximately 6:41pm in Buda, or 5.4 miles east of Kearney. It began producing EF0 damage to numerous barns. It maintained EF0 intensity for 1 mile, traveling down and beside the Lincoln highway, then rapidly intensified to EF2. As it exited Buda, it gained mid-range EF3 strength. The National Weather Service then prompted residents to take cover, as the tornado began to obliterate homes and businesses in eastern Kearney. It maintained EF3 strength until it hit downtown Kearney. It then reached very high end EF4 intensity. A tornado emergency was issued by then. As the large stovepipe tornado ripped through an office building, only 2 floors remained with the rest obliterated. 13 injuries were reported here, and 8 were critical.As it entered western downtown, damage was rated EF5. One location that sustained EF5 damage was the Grand Central Apple Market. It took a direct hit and 9 injuries occurred, 2 critical.One well built, anchor bolted home was lifted off of its foundation and thrown one-eighth of a mile away. Its winds had now reached 250 mph. As it carried on through western Kearney, damage worsened and wind speeds escalated drastically. As it reached peak strength, a worse case scenario unfolded. Its peak winds ravaged neighborhoods, obliterating homes and mangling vehicles beyond recognition. In one vehicle, 4 injuries occurred, 3 critical. As it went into open countryside, it weakened to EF4 intensity. Finally, it began to rope out at low end EF3 intensity. It then significantly damaged a barn 1.22 miles from the Meadowlark Hills Golf Course at EF2 strength, and dissipated. This tornado was incredibly devastating and costly. But miracles also happened that day along with tragedy. No fatalities occured and all residents of Buda and Kearney stayed to help rebuild ther communities, brick by brick. This tornado reminds them what tough people they are and that miraculous things can happen when it seems impossible. Category:Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Nebraska Tornadoes